Time Outs
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Albus teaches Severus proper behavior through a series of time outs.


"Maybe if you'd keep your legs shut we'd have less errant children running amok in the castle!" Severus barked at Molly, clearly having lost his patience as the women tried to defend Fred and George's latest prank. A mostly harmless prank that had entailed sending a peeves into the Slytherin common room armed with fireworks and dung bombs in the middle of the night.

"Corner, Severus." Albus barked. "Now."

Severus looked like he was about to protest, indignation on his face, but Albus simply pointed to chair facing the wall in a corner of the room. With a scowl that was more a pout than anything, Severus stomped over the seat, throwing himself down into gracelessly.

"Just one moment." Albus told Molly and Arthur, getting up and making his way to the chair in the corner. Kneeling, he waited until Severus looked in his eyes. "You're going to sit for ten minutes in the naughty chair, Severus. We don't talk to people like that." He scolded, taking care to keep his voice calm.

Severus nodded, a look of fear in his eyes as he turned to face the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. Albus patted Severus head gently, before heading back to sit in his desk and face two very confused looking Weasley's.

"Albus?" Molly asked.

"Surely you've carried out a timeout, Molly." Albus responded, sipping his tea nonchalantly.

"Well, yes. But on my _children_." Molly pointed out.

Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Molly, Arthur, what I say now stays in this room." He warned, waiting for their nods before he continued. "Abused children do not learn how to properly act as they've had no guidance in their lives. They grow up thinking certain behaviors are normal and acceptable, when it reality they are not. I'm teaching Severus, rehabilitating him."

"You couldn't just have a talk with him?" Arthur asked, sipping his own cup of tea.

"As I said, Arthur, he was abused. Deeply ingrained within him is the idea that his behaviors are correct, the very mindset of a child." Albus cleared his throat. "And not just any child, and abused child, which means I have to be gentler and more patient and careful at how I go about discipline."

"Poor dear. I suppose that explains a lot." Molly frowned.

"Yes indeed, but let us not talk much more on this matter. It's not fair to Severus." Albus said, looking over at the chair to make sure he was still seated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus bit his lip, burying his face in his legs as he waited for it to be time for Albus to come and let him out of the corner. He hated being sent there, and he'd much rather be spanked then punished this way. But Albus seemed to figure that out quickly, which meant he had been spending an awful lot of time in corners since the beginning of this year when Albus decided to take over his discipline.

It hadn't been pretty the first few months, as Severus fought it tooth and nail, but he had quickly realized that he wouldn't win and recognized that if Albus said he was going to be punished, he was going to be punished. A few weeks after that, Severus finally started to realize that Albus really _was _looking out for him, just like he always said. It still didn't make it easy to sit though.

Why was he sitting? Because people didn't talk to other people like that. He frowned. People _did _talk to other people like that. _All _the time. His parents certainly spoke that way to each other and especially to him. Black spoke that way to him.

But _Albus _didn't talk to him that way. And was saying it _wasn't _okay to speak such ways. So either everyone else was wrong, or Albus was right. And Albus was always right. Severus slumped down in the chair. He had been seated here more than once for this very reason. It was getting frustrating that he couldn't figure out what Albus wanted him to learn. Maybe he was supposed to be civil to everyone? But did that mean he had to be civil to Bellatrix? That didn't make any sense to him. And was he supposed to just passively tolerate insults or fronts against him?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus got up when ten minutes had passed and went to the chair, kneeling in front of the seat and locking eyes with Severus. "Severus, the time is up. Can you tell me why I put you in time out?" He asked gently.

Severus frowned. "We don't talk to people like that." Severus parroted, still hugging his legs.

"Do you understand why?" Albus pressed carefully, putting a hand on Severus's arm.

"It hurts." Severus said softly, frowning at the words.

"You're right, Severus." Albus praised. "Are you ready to apologize?"

Severus nodded, placing his feet back on the carpet. "Yes."

"Give me a hug then, and you can come out of the chair." Albus held his arms out and Severus fell into them, squeezing tightly and hiding his face in his shoulders. Albus allowed Severus all the time he needed to self-sooth. "You're alright. You're forgiven. I still love you."

"I'm still confused, Albus." Severus whined, still clinging tightly.

"What about, Severus? You can talk to me, you won't get in trouble." Albus assured, rubbing his back.

Severus was silent for several minutes before mumbling into Albus's shoulder. "Why are people allowed to talk to me like that?" He questioned. "And do I have to be kind to Bellatrix?"

"People _shouldn't _be talking to you like that, Severus. it's not right for them to do that and they know better. They're making choices to be rude." Albus explained.

"Why can't I make those choices?" Severus asked, with genuine confusion. "Why can some people do things when I can't?"

"Those people already know they're wrong when they do so. You don't Severus. I'm trying to teach you that. Those people don't have anyone looking out for them like you do now." Albus continued rubbing his back. "Do you understand?"

Severus nodded. "Mostly."

"We can talk more about this later, until you understand." Albus decided. "But you aren't in trouble." Albus added quickly when he saw Severus's worried face. "It's just a talk is all."

"Okay." Severus loosened his grip, but Albus waited until Severus pulled away to stand.

"Go and apologize to the Weasley's now." Albus coaxed, gently guiding Severus to his seat between the Weasley's.

Albus was very proud when Severus actually looked them in the eye. "I'm sorry for being rude." He said contritely, only look away once he was finished.

"You're forgiven, Severus." Molly and Arthur spoke together and Albus was pleased they let Severus know he was forgiven. That was a vital part of the process.


End file.
